


Break in Routine

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Hangman (2015)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "hey hello I'm not sure if you're still taking requests but if you are can i request a drabble or some HCs for the dude from Hangman"





	Break in Routine

It’s uncommon for Hangman to pick a single target. His domestic fantasies require a nuclear family to work, but...something about you seemed to have piqued his interest. Even if you don’t have a partner and kids of your own. 

Even if it’s a step out of his comfort zone, the execution is similar. 

He waits until you aren’t home, when he knows you’re at work, and then he breaks in. The first thing he does is go through your things,  _ all  _ of your things, and make a mess of the house. 

That’s the distraction part. The mess, the broken items, the inconvenience. It’s all set up to hide his  **real ** goal.

The cameras. He’s bugged your whole house, and both you and the police are all too worried about who would do this and what was taken to think about looking for something  _ added  _ to the apartment.

  
Hangman enjoys himself watching you. You’ve not disappointed him yet. 

Biding his time, he waits until he knows for sure you’re going to be out for a while, and then he breaks in once more. This time though, he doesn’t trash the place. No, Hangman is sure to clean up after himself. He doesn’t leave anything out of place, or give any indication he was ever there at all. 

He makes his way to the attic, where he knows you won’t check, and sets up his things. It’s his new command center, within your own home, a perfect place for him to sit and watch you on the camera’s he’s set up around your home.

And then, at night, when you’re asleep he can come down and watch you. That’s exactly what he does that first night. 

Standing at the edge of your bed he looks over your sleeping body.while he considers his options. 

It’s far too soon to kill you. If he actually  _ wants  _ to kill you.

He doesn’t have to decide. Not yet. 

Unaware of your newfound voyeur roommate you shift in your sleep, rolling from lying on your back and onto your side. 

Afraid he’s woken you, and afraid that you’re going to wake up and see him there, looming over your bed like the creep he very much knows he is. So he turns tail, going back to the attic where he’ll simply resume watching you sleep from the safety of his computer screen.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
